


Zero to Sixty

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: DBH: CRIMINAL AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Consent Issues, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gavin Reed Pretending To Be Someone Else, M/M, Mafia AU, Voyeurism, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: SEPTEMBER 2035The only problem with trying to blackmail a Police Captain with a squeaky clean image is that there is nothing to blackmail him with, at least, until Gavin gets involved. While pretending to be a rookie police officer, Gavin entices Captain Allen to take a walk on the wild side, while Nines records everything.





	Zero to Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly probably missing tags but I have no idea what ones to use, so read at own risk.

SEPTEMBER 2035  
  
“How do I look?”  
  
Nines looked up from the tablet he’d been reading. Gavin stood in the doorway of the living room. The man was clean shaven which was an oddity, hair slicked back. Without the stubble, he appeared about five years younger. He wore a police uniform- complete with a fake surname. “Like a stripper.”  
  
That made Gavin’s lips curve into a wicked smile, his hand drifted down, and hooked into his belt hoops. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Nines kept the smile from registering on his own face, as he slowly looked Gavin over. “Allow me to rephrase. A cheap stripper.” He returned his attention to the tablet. He didn’t need to physically look at Gavin, he saw enough, it was still replaying over in his mind.  
  
“Don’t be like that,” Gavin said, coming in and flopping down on the couch across from him. “Are you still against this plan?”  
  
“I think it has to many risks, and your odds of success are low. However, Hank believes, for some unfathomable reason, that you know what you’re doing.” While his calculated odds were low, Gavin was unpredictable. A frustrating, unmeasurable statistic. Gavin wreaked havoc with his prediction software, and the man didn’t even know it.  
  
“So you’ll be on time?” Gavin asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “This plan relies as much on you as it does on me.”  
  
“I’m still not sure what it is you want me to do,” Nines admitted. “You haven’t been clear on the plan, and Hank is… allowing that.”  
  
“Just keep your eyes on me.” Gavin smirked. “Easy peasy.”  
  
“Woah!” Cole came in and jumped excitedly onto the couch next to Gavin. “Is Halloween early?”  
  
“Just trying it on,” Gavin stood and turned. “What do you think?”  
  
“If you’re the cop, can I be the robber?” Cole asked.  
  
Gavin shrugged. “Ask your dad.”  
  
Cole ran off in search of his father.  
  
“The event starts at seven,” Gavin said. “Be ready.”  
  
Nines looked up, glaring at his companion. Sometimes, he wondered why he brought Gavin into all this. He watched the man’s backside as Gavin walked away. The man did keep things interesting. Nines returned to the article.  
  
::  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Nines said as they sat side by side in the car outside of the pub.  
  
“He’s a Captain, that means-”  
  
“Yes, he will have access to everything. You think he’s just going to volunteer to work with us? Ben Collins had been a friend of Hank’s since childhood.”  
  
“Yeah, and now he’s dead,” Gavin said with a shrug. “We need a guy on the inside.”  
  
“And how are you going to get him to work for us?”  
  
“He’s got a wife, two kids, and I’ve seen him at the bar a few times, hanging around outside, too fucking afraid to go in.”  
  
“So, he’s gone to a bar-”  
  
“Not just a bar.” Gavin laughed. “A gay bar. And, he has a type his eyes linger on.”  
  
“Let me guess,” Nines said, catching on. “You fall into it.”  
  
“I’m very good at getting what I want,” Gavin said. He side-eyed Nines, and muttered; “Most of the time.”  
  
Nines still heard the last comment. He and Gavin were… complicated. Gavin was one of the few people he chose to prioritize, he enjoyed their banter, he enjoyed watching the way Gavin moved, and listening to the way he spoke. Not to mention the way he fought, tooth and nail. No one liked fighting Gavin, it was like fighting a bag full of feral cats, but Nines enjoyed watching.  
  
“All you have to do is watch,” Gavin said.  
  
“Blackmail.”  
  
“Like I said, wife, kids, white picket fence.”  
  
“And you’re going to destroy it.”  
  
Gavin smiled wickedly, and his thirium pump stuttered. “Nope, just going to hold it in my hands, over his head, and get him to dance just the way I want.”  
  
Nines knew that if he told Gavin to cease the plan, he would. While Gavin was loyal to Hank, he always turned to Nines for the final word. Residual behaviour from when Gavin had been a drug dealer for them, at that time, Nines was his boss, and in some ways, that never stopped. “Do it.”  
  
::  
  
The event at the pub was for police officers, there were veterans and rookies from all over. Gavin playing pretend went unnoticed. He talked his way around the room, until he got to the one he wanted. He made a show of looking over the man’s uniform. “Captain Allen.”  
  
Allen’s eyes widened, before they shifted to the name badge on Gavin’s shirt. ‘Jones,’ a safe surname. “Officer Jones.”  
  
“Gabriel,” Gavin said, sticking out his hand. “Mind if I buy you a drink, pick your brain a bit. A man of your rank must have some good stories.” Allen’s hand met his, a little clammy. Christ- the man headed a SWAT unit, and got all hot under the collar at the slightest flirtation. Wonderful. This would be fun. “Got a first name?”  
  
Allen grimaced. Gavin probably would too if his first name was Gilbert. “Just Allen is fine.”  
  
Gavin took a calculated risk and winked. “Allen it is. Come on, let’s see what’s on tap.”  
  
He did hear a few good stories over the next two hours. Gavin kept buying the beers, a little alcoholic persuasion. Many of the police officers had left, only a few lingered and they were lost in their own conversations, not paying attention to the two of them huddled together at the end of the bar.  
  
“So,” Allen leaned closer like he needed to in order to be heard, but it was relatively quiet in the pub. “Where are you from?”  
  
“Oregon,” Gavin replied.  
  
“And you flew out here, for this?”  
  
“I had some vacation days my boss was demanding I actually use, so I figured, why not. Never been to Michigan before, and I’m trying to visit every state before thirty.” Gavin was already thirty-three, but he looked younger, and there was no way that Allen would know.  
  
“A little young for a bucket list,” Allen stated.  
  
Gavin shrugged while staring at his beer. “I’m a fan of doing what I want, when I want.” He chose that moment to flick his eyes over to Allen, rake them over his form. “Anything you want to be doing, Captain?”  
  
The man swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing. “I should head out.”  
  
“I’m only here for five days,” Gavin said, the man stalling half out of his seat. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. Five days, and I’m out of your life forever.” He grabbed Allen’s thigh, slowly moving his hand up. “Just let me clear our tab.”  
  
Allen nodded, slowly, sunk back into his seat like he wouldn’t be able to stand another moment.  
  
Hook. Line. Sinker.  
  
Gavin paid the bartender, slipped a ten dollar bill into the tip jar, and walked right past Allen, turning on his heel, and nodding his head toward the door before he left. The September night air was still stifling hot. He looked across the road to the car he’d come in, the car Nine’s sat in. He’d been able to hear everything from the button microphone Simon had given Gavin. The car window was cracked, and Gavin knew that Nine’s audio and optical sensors were second to none. Nines would be watching. Recording. Listening. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and he tried to tell himself it was the heavy uniform fabric.  
  
Allen stepped out, and Gavin shot him a cocksure grin, backing into the alleyway. Nines was parked right across from them. He would see everything. It created an odd mixture of excitement, and terror.  
  
He was a little surprised by the immediate kiss, the way Allen crowded him back against the wall. It wasn’t long before Gavin had their positions reversed. His hand felt Allen up, cupping him through the uniform pants. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” Gavin promised, a little surprised by the motion of Allen’s hips, grinding against his hand. “Oh, you want it bad, don’t you?”  
  
“Please,” the man begged.  
  
“So polite,” Gavin grinned, slowly going down to his knees, his hands ran down Allen’s chest, hooking into his belt as he settled. He made quick work of the buckle, snapped the button, and had the zipper down in seconds. He didn’t want Allen to have time to grow a conscience. He looked up at him as he ran his tongue over the tented fabric.  
  
Allen groaned, his hands coming to rest in Gavin’s hair as Gavin pulled the briefs down enough to be out of the way. Gavin knew how to make it a show. He knew where Nines was, the android had a good angle on them. He never really thought of himself as someone who would get off on being watched, but knowing it was Nines, knowing this upped the ante one whatever had been not going on between them over the years, it was definitely doing something.  
  
He gave a slow lick to the underside of Allen’s cock, his eyes on the man’s face, gauging the reaction. Head tossed back, hand still in hair. Good. He swirled his tongue over the tip, before taking it into his mouth and providing gentle suction. One hand left his hair. Left hand. Shit. He looked up again to see Allen looking at his wedding ring. “I-I have a wife.”  
  
Gavin eased his mouth off, but started to pump with his hand. “She’ll never know,” he said, keeping his voice low. “This is never going to be a thing.” He gave a teasing lick to the slit that had Allen gasp, and look back down at him. “Better to do this when you’re in control, get it out of your system, Captain.” Allen groaned, and seemed a little redder, but it was hard to tell in the lighting. It was enough motive though. “You like that?” Gavin smirked. “Me calling you Captain?”  
  
“Gabriel,” Allen said his false name, clearly conflicted. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”  
  
“This?” Gavin asked before licking the side of his shaft. “Or this?” He took the cock into his mouth as far as he could without choking, and pushing just enough to gag on it a little before pulling back, looking up at Allen with watery eyes. “Come on, Captain,” his tongue swiped against the underside of the tip. “She’ll never know.”  
  
Allen half-muttered a curse, and Gavin knew he had him. “Come on then,” Allen said gripping his own cock and guiding it to Gavin’s mouth. “Make it worth it.”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Gavin replied with a smirk before opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue just to tease.  
  
Allen’s hands gripped his hair a little tight as he thrust into Gavin’s mouth, but Gavin didn’t mind a little rough play. He moaned around the mouthful, grazed ever so slightly with his teeth when Allen’s thrusting threatened to choke him. The captain took the warning, and eased off a bit, and Gavin took the opportunity to take the lead back.  
  
He doubled his efforts, bobbing his head, his hand taking care of what he couldn’t fit comfortably. He moaned, shifting a little, trying to relieve the pressure between his thighs. He couldn’t help it, he thought of Nines- a walking goddamn fear boner.  
  
They had gone from a rather antagonistic relationship, to… whatever the fuck they were- and even that hadn’t happened over night. They couldn’t be classified as acquaintances, too basic. Nor were they friends, it implied they hung out and talked about moves, or something every so casual. Nothing sexual had ever happened between them, no matter how often Gavin had hinted toward being open to it, so they certainly weren’t lovers, or even casual fuck buddies. Yet, he knew he could trust Nines. They’d proven that trust to one another time and time again over the years.  
  
Nines wasn’t interested in sex. Period. Gavin was ninety nine percent sure. Since knowing the android, he’d never once even heard of Nines casually glancing at someone too long for fuck sake. And yet, Gavin couldn’t help the fantasies. Ones of Nines holding him down, hands in his hair a little too tight, that mouth- what would his dick be like? Had Simon even equipped him like that?    
  
“Oh, fuck,” Allen’s voice was rough, and it brought Gavin out of his distracted train of thought. “Close.”  
  
Good. Gavin’s jaw ached,the pavement was hell on his knees, and he knew he wouldn’t be getting anything out of this. He let his hand fall to Allen’s thigh, and took the cock deeper into his mouth. The hands tightening in his hair was all the warning he got before he was struggling to swallow. He managed, barely. He hummed, pulled back slow, licking over the cock that was quickly softening.  
  
He heard music for a moment, a couple of people chattering. The music muted once more- a door closing on the pub. Two male voices were still heard. Gavin quickly stood, running both hands through his hair, trying to slick it back into place while Allen quickly tucked himself away and got his pants back up. The patrons ended up walking in the opposite direction. Allen all but fell against the wall. “Holy shit.”  
  
Gavin laughed, quickly checked the mouth of the alley, and motioned Allen out. “Come on. All clear, Captain.”  
  
“You’re a menace,” Allen said joining him.  
  
“I am a joy.”  
  
Allen was toying with his wedding ring. “I need to go home.” He looked a little lost, and Gavin had to look away.    
  
 He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and ripped off the top of the the carton. He wrote down the number for one of his burner phones. “Here,” he said, offering it to Allen. “If you want to try the full experience. We won’t be interrupted.”  
  
Allen stared at the offered paper for so long that Gavin didn’t think he’d take it. Finally, Allen reached out, took the number, and pocketed it.  
  
Gavin hit the button on the automated taxi. “You take it. I want a cigarette.”  
  
“Maybe…” Allen said, the sentence dying on his lips, but Gavin understood.  
  
Gavin shot him a wink. “I hope so.”  
  
Allen got in the taxi while Gavin lit up his cigarette. He watched as the automated taxi took a turn around the corner, and only then did he walk across the road. With the cigarette half finished, he got into the car anyway, Nines couldn’t distinguish scent apart from ‘safe’ and ‘not-safe.’  
  
“We good?” Gavin asked, pressing the button so the window would go down a bit, letting the smoke out.  
  
“I recorded everything,” Nines pressed the start button. It was one of the dual cars, it could be driven both manually, and put onto automated routes. Nines enjoyed driving, and so it wasn’t surprising when he turned the wheel and accelerated them out of the spot. “The microphone you wore is of good quality.”  
  
Gavin nodded, not even blinking at the speed Nines chose to drive at. After all this time, he was used to it. “Alright.”  
  
“You gave him your number.”  
  
“One blow job in an alley might be able to be written off,” he blew the smoke out. He squinted into the darkness. The pub was located at the edge of the city, and they were driving away from the heart of it. “I assure you that that followed up by a night in a hotel can not.”  
  
“You want me to watch you get fucked?” Nines’s eyes were an impossible shade of grey blue. They were fucking terrifying. And beautiful. And wasn’t that the definition of Nines in one package.  
  
“I can set up cameras in a hotel room, that situation is a little more controllable.” He took a long drag off the cigarette, blew it out, like smoking would make him forget about his raging erection. Like Nines’s stare hadn’t made it all worse. “However, if you want to watch me get fucked… I’m not saying no.”  
  
Nines’s stared at him, for longer than Gavin would feel safe with if Nines was human. He wasn’t, and even though his eyes weren’t on the road, that didn’t necessarily mean he couldn’t see it. He didn’t say anything though, just took another turn, and Gavin threw out the end of his cigarette.  
  
“Where are we going?” Gavin asked.  
  
“We’ve got something to do.”  
  
“Fuck,” Gavin pressed the heel of his palm against his cock, trying to will the erection away. “Is it trouble with the Sterns again?”  
  
There were warehouses all around, but Gavin didn’t recognize the area. Nines slowed, and parked. “Get out.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Out,” Nines pushed open his own door.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Gavin wished for a second cigarette. He pushed open the door, and stepped out, slamming the door in his frustration. Nines pushed him back against the door, hand pressing against the center of Gavin’s chest. “What the fuck?”  
  
“For once, shut up,” Nines advised, before dropping to his knees.  
  
Holy fuck. “Holy fuck,” Gavin couldn’t help but let the thought slip out of his mouth. His hand went to thread his fingers through Nines’s hair, but Nines grabbed his wrist before it could make contact. “Don’t touch me,” Nines glared up at him. “You touch me, this is done.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, fuck, no touching, go it,” Gavin rambled. Just to be sure, he interlocked his fingers behind his head.  
  
Nines, still wearing those leather gloves he always wore, made quick work of the belt, button, and zipper that kept Gavin’s pants up, they were pushed off his hips and ended up pooled around his ankles.  
  
“It’s the uniform, isn’t it?” Gavin said with a smirk.  
  
Nines glare was enough for Gavin to press his lips together in a firm line, like a silent promise that he would keep quiet.  
  
Gavin couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Nines on his knees was something from his hottest fantasies. Fingertips grazed the skin just above the elastic of his boxer briefs, the leather soft against his skin, the contact lasted only a second before they were being pulled down to his thighs.  
  
His cock was hard, and he was desperate for release since long before kneeling in that dark alley for another man.  
  
Nines’s stared at his dick for a moment of consideration before he sucked the tip into his mouth. Gavin let out a little sigh. He was surprised that Nines’s mouth was cool, wetter than he’d expected. He didn’t know what made up Nines’s fake saliva, and figured it was better not to question.  
  
The movements of Nines were experimental. Slow, open mouthed kisses along the length, exploratory licks, careful grazes of teeth, and not at all what Gavin had been expecting but so much more. He stared down, mesmerized by the eyes watching him in return, by the lips wrapped tightly around his cock, by the wet tongue that lapped over the head of his cock in an obscene display Gavin couldn’t get enough of.    
  
Of course, just when he thought things were going to be one way, Nines flipped them on their head. Suddenly, Nines took him all the way to the base. His cock pushing past the tight ring and into Nines’s throat. “Oh fuck,” he groaned loudly, his head falling back for a second before his brain kicked in and reminded him that if he missed even a second of this he would never forgive himself.  
  
“Fuck, Nines.” He was failing hard on the no talking thing, but Nines still had his mouth on Gavin’s cock, so it couldn’t be too upsetting. Nines bobbed his head, but took Gavin’s cock to the base each time. Gavin pulled at his own hair. “So fucking good,” he muttered, unable to stop the stream of babble. “So good, fuck you look incredible like this.”  
  
How long had it been since he got off with another person rather than his own hand? He didn’t want to think about it. “Yes, that’s it,” he groaned. His hand was halfway to Nines’s head, before Nines glared at him, a growl emitting from his throat.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Release hit him so suddenly he didn’t have time to warn Nines. The android jolted back and ended up with come on his face. It might have been amusing if it wasn’t so absolutely terrifying. “I-” he wasn’t sure there would be an excuse that Nines would accept.  
  
Nines rose with ease and grace that labelled him inhuman. Gavin waited, sometimes with Nines it was just best to wait and see how things played out, not that he had much choice, he was boneless and spent. Nines tipped his head forward slightly, come and saliva spilling from his mouth- and it occurred to Gavin that the android probably never had a reason to figure out how to spit before. The visual had his cock giving a valiant twitch trying to get back into the action. Nines’s tongue ran over his bottom lip as his head returned upright.  
  
Gavin’s heart raced. Open mouthed, and panting. Fight or flight triggered, but he remained perfectly still.  
  
Nines’s swiped a finger through the come on his face and pressed it into Gavin’s mouth. The leather was an odd texture on his tongue, but his lips closed around the finger, and he sucked his own release off. Nines’s expression became softer than Gavin could recall seeing it. The finger pulled out, brushed along his lower lip, then Nines stepped away. “Give me your shirt.”  
  
“What?” Gavin blinked dumbfounded. Nines just stared until he complied, pulling off the uniform shirt. Nines grabbed it, and wiped his face off with it. “Seriously!” Nines threw it back in his face, and by the time he pulled it off, Nines was halfway back around the car. “Fuck,” he whispered, thankful that he at least had a thin t-shirt underneath. He balled up the uniform in his hand and got back into the car where Nines already sat.  
  
The second he was buckled, Nines had the accelerator down. And wasn’t that just them? Zero to sixty.


End file.
